


RWBY: The Dismal Demon

by Chinsangan



Category: Devil May Cry, RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2019-12-30 01:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18305681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chinsangan/pseuds/Chinsangan
Summary: The World of Remnant is a dangerous place, filled with the terrifying creatures of Grimm alongside horrifying Demons. The Huntsmen combat the Grimm while a select few deals with the otherworldly foes. But some just enjoy the thrill of tearing apart the demonic hoard... and some just want to live up to their older brothers. (Blake x Reader)





	1. Chapter 1

#  **Prologue**

 

The streets of Vale are flooded with the nonstop rain pouring down on the city. Plenty of puddles have formed along the streets and on sidewalks to dampen one’s shoes and day. The street lights flicker to gift an uncomfortable aura for those who’re unfortunate enough to walk through the city. Walking around at night is already hazardous enough. Sure, the Grimm skulk around the world but another fearful breed can infiltrate the Kingdoms without notice. People would feel safer if the lights were persistent, but those forces enjoy watching humans and Faunus scream and run. One man treks his way through the rain, making his way to the rougher part of Vale. You can hear the bumping of a beat echoing through the street, the echoes of people’s laughs and cheers managing to reach his ears.

 

Your clothes, a simple, flowing purple coat with a strong collar to hide your neck, yet barely passing your jawline, and sleeves cutting off at the wrists. The coat is simple on the outside, only having some golden buttons running down the front with woven engravings reaching shin level. The inside, a tad brighter, has its own set of engravings that remains hidden from the world. Beneath the coat is a blue dress shirt that shares similar designs to the coat – having a prominent collar that wraps almost all the way around the next and designs weaving along and around the done up buttons. The shirt is tucked into a slate coloured pair of jeans that are held sturdy by a makeshift belt that doubles as a holster – the guns being hidden by the coat. Your boots, a complimenting brown, are just short of his ankles with buckles to keep them tight.

 

Despite the unrelenting rain, you press on until you reach the source of these loud sounds. You’ve heard of this from your brother – a popular entertainment spot for humans and… other creatures looking for some fun. The building’s layout blocks any rain from falling on you, giving you the opportunity to run your hand into your snow-white hair and violently shake the water out. It’s not a foolproof tactic, but it stops it from dripping incessantly. The same can’t be done for your coat, however, but that’s just something you’ll have to live with. You push open the door and experience the full force of the music, lights, and voices. Non-stop upon your arrival, but a guard, one dressed in a black suit with a matching hat, red glasses, shoes, and a nice red tie, steps in your way.

 

“Not here to make trouble, are ya, buddy?” He gruff voice is so clearly forced that you almost laugh.

“Depends on what you consider trouble,” you brush off your coat, flinging small droplets around you. You look back to him, his glare unmoving. “No, I’m not here to make trouble.”

“Eh… you look like it.”

“I can look like a lot of things. Doubt you look like a guard all day.”

He grunts as he steps back. “Got my eye on you.”

“I feel so safe,” you roll your eyes and move deeper into the booming building. Your eyes scour the customers and party goers, looking for something that catches your fancy.

That fancy comes when you approach the bar, seeing two young ladies who look similar with different colour schemes.

“Hm… déjà vu… and yet,” they’re sitting with two patrons, obviously attempting to drain their wallets with flirtation. “Heh… potluck,” you reaffirm to yourself.

 

Without directly being noticed, you take a seat and watch the four of interest for at least two minutes. Good for your work but bad on customer service. A man, dressed differently from the others, approaches you. He has a long sleeve, white dress shirt with a black vest overtop and a red tie snuggled between them. His pants are black along with his gloves. His hair is short on top with it connecting via sideburns down to a trimmed beard and moustache.

 

“What can I get you?” He asks while drying a large glass.

“Those two over there,” you flick your chin towards the group. “The girls work here?”

“Why do you wanna know?” His voices gets a tad more serious. He sets the glass down and leans closer to you. “They’re my girls. Why? Interested?”

Your fingers dance along the glass bar. “I have a proposition,” you look back at him, a cocky smile plastered on your face. “Those two they’re with… they’re demons.”

“Demons?” Junior laughs, taking a step back. “You think I believe in a fairy tale?”

“That’s your choice… but,” you look back over at the group. “They’re about to leave your building and take away your girls. Now…” As you predicted, the four get up and start heading for the doors. “You’re gonna pay me a thousand lien to save your girls.”

“Are you-“

You raise your hand to cut him off. “But if I’m wrong… I’ll give you five hundred,” you raise your brow and smile. “What’d ya say?”

 

Junior is somewhat swayed but your offer but also your confidence. His eyes move between you and his girls. If they are in danger then he needs to act, but if they’re not…

“Fine.”

You pat the table and push off towards the exit. “Consider your girls safe.”

 

You make a b-line towards the door, being less than a minute behind your targets. Once you leave the building you take a moment to breathe. “Hehe, yeah, I was pretty cool. He’s gonna be so proud.” You recollect yourself and look around. “Alright, where did they go?”

After focusing, you hear giggles of both men and women. You take a right and follow the building closely and cut the corner, spotting the group a few feet farther down. The guys are up against the wall while the girls have their hands all over them, their knees slowly and voluntarily giving out.

 

You roll your neck before marching in with as much confidence as you can muster.

 

_Just gotta be like him. Should be easy._

 

“Hey, let those women alone!” You point towards the guys. “Wait, no, damnit!” You turn away, wait a moment, then return your gaze to them. “Leave those women alone!”

The four stare at you, completely baffled by your idiocy. The men get a little more irritated than Junior’s girls.

“Hey, bro, why you gotta cockblock us like this?”

“You de- wait… hm…” You place a hand on your chin. “Demons usually yell at me as soon as-“

“Sparda’s kin!” A voice echoes from the group.

 

The mens’ clothing starts to morph, gaining a scaly texture. They leap off the men, landing beside the girls in their true form. The demons are skinny and flat, their eyes and mouth residing on their chest while the human-esque head is merely a limp, fleshy, useless part of their being. With long claws on their hands and feet, they could easily rip apart a regular person in one slash.

 

The four clubbers start screaming in terror at the sight of demons. It’s usually how people react when facing their first, but you’re somewhat unimpressed.

“HA! I knew it! I knew I smelt a demon!” You reach towards your back, under your coat, and grab the two pistols holstered away. You pull them out and… drop the left one. “Ah! No!” You attempt to swipe it, instead just smacking it towards the wall.

The pistol slams against the wall, the impact causing it to shoot a bullet right between the left demon’s eyes. It falls over, slowly disintegrating.

 

“No!” The remaining demon leaps back to get more distance. “I should’ve expected as much from you. But if I take your power… I’ll rule it all!”

 

You’re completely ignoring him, shuffling towards the gun. “Man, I’m not used to these things,” you pick the gun up and return your focus to the demon. You jump forward, putting yourself between the demon and the civilians. “Don’t worry, you got a demon hunter on your side!” You spin the guns around your finger, trying to show off a bit. “Too bad for you… this was your last shot,” you stop the spinning and aim the guns… at you.

 

You attempt to pull the trigger, which of course doesn’t work because of your mistake. “What the-“ You extend your fingers forward which fires both guns directly at your face. The impact flips you around almost completely, your body landing chest first onto the ground with your legs following soon. The four people scream as blood pools around your body. However… you start to get back up.

 

“Son of a bitch, ow!” You rub your forehead. “Stupid guns. ‘Hey, you should use these cause I do!’ Forcing his ways on me,” you get back to your feet and grab the guns. “I told him over and over that I just don’t do guns. I always end up shooting myself,” you stretch your neck back and forth before pointing the guns at the demon. “Okay, can we try that again?”

 

The demon snarls, leaping back onto a building across the way and fleeing. You sigh, putting the guns back in your holster. Well, one reaches. The other completely misses the mark, falls on the ground, and fires right into your behind.

 

“GAH!” You jump forward and rub your penetrated tooshie. “I hate these things!” You stare down at the special gun, squinting at its evil. “You’re the real demon here,” you carefully approach it, making sure not to make any sudden moves. You carefully pick the gun up by the butt and place it back in its holster. “Okay…” You exhale. “Now you’re saved,” you flip your hair and give the humans a confident look… only for them to be on the floor, unconscious from your display. “Ah, man… I bet they’d say what big blue would say. ‘That was a dismal performance lacking any true motivation and power.’ I have plenty of those things! You hear that!” You shout to the sky. “I should actually get these guys inside. It’s cold and rainy.”

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

You stop in front of a shop near the heart of vale. It’s glowing neon sign, Devil May Cry, lights up the With a pizza in your hand and money in your pocket, you approach the door and push it open. You’re greeted with the somewhat messy innards of your brother’s business. A couch to the left, a jukebox in the corner, a ceiling fan above, stairs, desk, weapons, and plenty of pizza boxes.

 

“That’s a smell I recognize,” a muffled voice says, coming from behind the desk.

His black boots are resting on the table, red pants tucked into them. He has a long, tight long sleeve black shirt with a red vest overtop and black gloves – a small patch of skin between the end of his shirt and the gloves. His coat is hung on the wall behind him beside the infamous Rebellion. He flicks his head forward, pushing the magazine perfectly onto the desk.

 

“I couldn’t tell,” you respond, approaching the desk and setting the steaming pizza down.

“Successful outing?” He opens the box and gets a great whiff of the food. “Oh, baby, that’s what I’m talking about!”

 

“Oh, you’d be proud, Dante” you grab some pizza. “I perfectly figured out who the demons were and how they were hiding,” take a few steps around to emulate a performance. “After saving some damsels in distress, I pulled out those guns you gave me, distracting the demons with my dextrous performance, then gunned them down with no effort at all!” You victoriously chomp down on the pizza, happily chewing.

 

“I don’t believe a single word of it,” Dante shakes his head. “You suck with guns. I’m surprised there’s not a little hole in your head right now.”

“You’re the one who took Force Edge and shoved these guns onto me,” you put the pizza back in the box and unclip the holster before pulling it out from behind. “I’ll stick with my sword, thanks,” you set the ensemble on his desk.

Dante swallows his pizza and shrugs. “Makes no difference to me. You said they worked perfectly so I can send’em back. Congrats, little brother, you… were a weapons tester.”

 

You pick up your same pizza and pause.

 

_Guns like these don’t fire when they bounce on the ground… oh…_

 

“You alright there? You’re looking pale.”

“Ah, nothing,” you wave him off. “Everything is… so great,” you grab a new piece and take a seat on the table. “I see you didn’t clean at all.”

“I didn’t move at all,” Dante chuckles. “Saving my energy for this foe,” he dunks the pizza into his mouth. “Your sword’s in the back… plus another gift.”

“A gun?”

“A gun.”

“You’re not letting me out of this, are you?”

“Not letting you be another Vergil. One of that guy is already a handful,” he devours another slice.

You laugh. “I’m far from being another Vergil. You heard from him?”

Dante shakes his head, both to answer you and tear the cheesy goodness apart.

“Wonder what he’s up to… ah well, I’m going to bed. Don’t hide my weapon,” you say as you push off the desk and head towards the stairs.

 

“Why would I ever do that?” He replies with a smirk. “And you have to pay rent tomorrow!”

“Do it yourself! I’m the one who fought them!” You shout from above.

Dante looks back to his food and sighs, hearing you step across the platform and enter the room. “Hm…” He slumps further into his chair.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Along a dirt path, far outside Vale, a man with a brown cloak marches, slow and steady, confident and motivated.

 

 

**Alright, this will be fun. I’ve actually ended up thinking more on silly, omake-like chapters compared to the actual plot I have cooked up. This book might be longer than I want just to add silly scenarios later. But that’s for another time. With DMC 5 out and me playing the balls out of it and loving almost every second of it (fuck Nero) it was the perfect time for a certain sized genatools to hold me at gunpoint and dig up the buried story. Granted, this is a short story so stringing the plot together is a bit easier, but it’s still fun to make. I’m in that DMC mood so I guess everything fell into place.**

**And yes, it’s Blake! Funny enough, she’s also my least favourite from team RWBY… which means Weiss, the one who’s probably tied for first, is the only one without a story. Funny how things work out. Not like I wanna make a Spider-Man, Love Live, SAO or Undertale story. Nah, DMC x RWBY. Granted, I do want to do that… alright, I can’t complain. I think having a mesh of demons and Grimm is an interesting concept. Now I get to play around with it here, in a small chunk.**

**Anyway, I won’t take up any more time. The next chapter will be out soon. This will only be five chapters, excluding this prologue… so six parts in total. Also, don’t try to put this in the timeline at all. Doing what I want without having an uncaring Dante but also having Vergil but they’re still young… just, take it as it is. It’s a short story, have fun with it. But that’s all for me! See you next time here or in any of my other stories!**

**Want to keep up with me? Know what chapter’s coming out next and the progress of them? Follow me on Twitter! Twitter . com (slash) Chinsangan**

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Advice? Send me a message!**

**I also have a Pa tr eon, if you want to check that out! Pat reon . com (slash) Chinsangan**

**My Discord is now open! If you want to join, either check my bio for a link, find it on my Twitter, or message me directly!**

**A special thank you to Patreon supporters: Manuel Garcia, James Tubbs, MazMan, MTX, Sassylemons, and Big Genatools**

**Extra special thanks to Ride The Lightning and Nicholas X Wright!**

**And finally, thank you to the Beta Reader: Me cause I forgot to ask anyone. Hey, reader, you know DMC and RWBY? Do you also have a keen eye for editing? Well, why not send me a message and help me with this short story! Is this just a joke? Maybe! Who knows! I always need more Betas to not pay and force to slave over my chapters.**

**I don’t make them slave. I’m actually really nice.**


	2. The Hunt Begins

#  **Chapter 1: The Hunt Begins**

 

Beacon, a place that cultivates some of the best Huntsmen and Huntresses Remnant has ever seen – the best fighting force to protect Remnant from the terrifying Grimm. Many young men and women go through years of training at Beacon to become the public defenders of Remnant. These boys and girls are extremely dedicated to their studies…

 

Ruby kicks open the dorm door while shouting. She takes one step in and stops. “Class sucks,” she places her hands on her hips.

The three other members of her team walk in and pass her.

“I have to agree,” Blake calmly speaks as she elegantly slides into bed and cuddles in. “I don’t think I’ve learned a single thing in Professor Port’s class.”

“What’d ya mean, Blake?” Yang hops onto her bed and kicks her feet. “All the miraculous adventures we’ve heard about is sure to have a lesson or two.”

“Your attempts at humour are less than entertaining,” Weiss takes a seat on her bed. “It’s an entire class made for him to stroke his own ego.”

“And this is the second year we’ve gone through it. There has to be something you’ve learned,” Yang retorts.

“That Professor Port can put anything to sleep,” Ruby answers. “Remember when the Beowolf he brought into class actually fell asleep,” she ends with a giggle.

“Oh yeah,” Blake snickers. “I never thought that was possible. Made for an interesting class.”

 

“If only it escaped. We could’ve seen him actually do something,” Weiss crosses her arms and rolls her eyes.

“Think we can lure a Grimm to the-“

“No,” the three older students say in unison.

Ruby crosses her arms and pouts. “Fine… it’s not like we couldn’t handle it…”

“You remember the last time we dealt with a Deathstalker?” Blake nonchalantly teases.

“WELL I WOULDN’T BRING ONE OF THOSE!” Ruby frantically waves her arms.

“I don’t think she could if she wanted to,” Yang chuckles.

“You wanna go, sis?” Ruby puts up her fists.

“Them be some fighting words, Rubes,” Yang hops off her bed. “You sure?”

“Put’em up, sis, put’em up!” Ruby loops her fists in front of her.

 

Just before the sisters can brawl, someone knocks on the team’s door.

“You got lucky,” Ruby walks past her sister with squinted eyes.

“Keep telling yourself that,” Yang says with confidence.

Ruby opens the door for Glynda Goodwitch, one of the most respected and feared teachers at Beacon.

“Oh, hey Professor!” Ruby smiles. “Are we… in trouble?”

“Should you be in trouble?” Goodwitch raises her brow.

“Shut up, Ruby!” Yang sharply whisper.

“Not at all!” Ruby stands in attention. “What do you need, ma’am?”

The teacher sighs. “Professor Ozpin has a mission for you.”

 

“Really?” Weiss gets off her bed. “That’s our first mission this year…”

“It’s about time!” Yang cheers. “Let’s go, team!”

“Please report to Professor Ozpin’s office immediately,” Glynda remains stone cold. “If not, I’ll be coming back for you.”

The older woman takes her leave. The four students look between one another, a cold chill felt by each thanks to the professor.

Blake breaks the silence by clearing her throat. “I wonder what this mission could be.”

“No use guessing,” Weiss replies. “Let’s not waste the Headmaster’s time.”

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

“Hey dumbass,” with the sound of a moving curtain, the afternoon sun beams down on you.

“Gah,” you obstruct the light with your hand. “What, Dante?”

“You have a job.”

You rub your face and shift to sitting on the bed. “A job… aren’t you the one who should be running these?” You look over at him with squinted eyes.

“I did the last job and look how that went.”

“Heh… Patty… fine!” You push off the bed and stretch. “Give me a minute and I’ll be down.”

“I already got your weapons ready,” Dante walks towards the door.

“You’re a caring brother.”

“You better believe it,” he ends with a chuckle.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

The team sits quietly in Ozpin’s office as the gray-haired man types away on his computer. He hasn’t spoken, the girls haven’t spoken, the only noise is the clockwork above. The students look between each other, exchanging silent conversation.

 

“My apology, girls. An exciting time is approaching and I must prepare.”

“What is it, Professor? Are we having another Vytal Festival?” Ruby smiles.

“It’s every two years, dunce,” Weiss scolds.

 

“No, something more… personal,” Ozpin clears his throat. “Anyhow, Glynda should have told you why I asked you here.”

“She did,” Blake nods. “A new mission?”

“The first one this year,” Ozpin recollects. “My apologies for that. Your team had the highest success rate for first years. You also won the Vytal Festival Tournament. Quite the resume, truly.”

“We’re a great team!” Ruby affirms. “There’s nothing we can’t handle.”

“That’s good to hear,” Ozpin smiles. “I have… a special request for you all. I’m going to upload four separate coordinates to your scrolls. A woman will meet you in each location. They should lead you to an artifact. Collect all four and bring them back to me. Any questions?”

 

The team looks amongst themselves, each having their own thoughts but no questions for the headmaster.

“Leave it to us, sir,” Ruby nods.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

“Why such a basic mission?” Ruby whines. “Go to these places and collect these things? It’s like a video game.”

The four enter a Bullhead waiting at the docks, warmed up and ready to go.

“Clearly it’s important,” Blake replies. “If anything, we should be thankful that our first mission is such an easy one.”

“We shouldn’t complain. Ozpin said it would take us a few days-“

“A break from school is fine with me,” Yang stretches her arms up. “Plus we get some sightseeing. Vale, Atlas, Vacuo, even Menagerie!”

“It’ll be nice seeing my parents again,” Blake nods. “Unfortunately… that’s the third one on our list.”

“That just means we get through the first two fast!” Ruby throws her fist in the air.

“We’re taking off in one minute. Make sure you’re all buckled in,” the pilot shouts.

 

The team quickly strap in and wait for take off. Their first destination is about twenty minutes away, so comfort is key.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

With your body cleansed by a shower and your regular attire snuggly fitted, you’re ready to do Dante’s job. Your older brother sits comfortably at in his usual spot, the same magazine captivating him. He looks towards the stairs once he hears you coming down.

 

“Good to see you awake. Grab your gear, I have…” He sets the magazine down and scours his cluttered desk. “Your orders…”

“Orders?” You chuckle, walking past the desk and to the back. “Jeez, bro, you’re so harsh.”

“What can I say, cold-hearted demon slayer,” he ends with a smirk.

“What does that make me?” You approach a table with a blanket covering equipment. You recognized the form of your weapon under it, thus Dante didn’t have to point it out.

“That’s up to you,” he shrugs. “Anyway…”

 

You throw the blanket off the table to reveal your signature sword, Force Edge, a holster and…

“You actually gave me a gun?”

“I’m not just a gun, sonny!”

You leap back in fear, upon landing you fall onto your back. Dante shakes his head and sighs. “I’m going to pretend I didn’t see that.”

You lift back off the ground and point at the table. “Did that gun talk?”

“Yeah, I can’t get it to shut up,” he sneers.

“You’re the one that took me in, wee boy of Sparda,” the shotgun replies.

“And I’ll throw you in a volcano if you keep pissing me off,” he flicks his magazine. “I’m giving you the annoying shotgun.”

“Why?”

“You need a gun and I don’t want to deal with it. You like talking. You’ll be fast friends.”

 

You get off the ground and approach the table to examine the Devil Arm. Unlike Dante’s secondary firearm, this gun has a much sleeker design, seeming smoother and more detailed. It’s white handle glistens, the double barrel is detailed with a face just above it as if you’re shoving shells into its mouth, and the barrel is designed with demonic engravings that are all too familiar.

 

“Heya, sonny. You’re the small kid of Sparda, huh? I hear you’re the most preferred.”

“What?”

“Demons like you, at least compared to your brothers. Grumpy bastards, they are.”

Dante rolls his shoulders and exhales out of his nose.

“I-I mean they’re great!”

“You’ve oppressed him,” you look over your shoulder.

“I did what I had to,” your brother casually responds. “Anyway, I already had one pair of talking swords. I don’t need an annoying gun too. He’s yours.”

You cross your arms and look back at the stationary, sentient firearm. “I guess… I’ll take him.”

“Good. It’s about time you collect more Devil Arms instead of playing with mine.”

“I’m not playing! I’m practicing!”

“What you do is not practice,” Dante snickers. “But I’ll humour you and say it is.”

“At least I’m trying.”

“Your brothers don’t try.”

“Nobody asked you!” Both Sons of Sparda reply to the captured demon.

 

You look back at each other, chuckling at your mirrored speech. “So, where am I going?”

“Someplace outside the city. A big demon is harassing the town and we – you – are going to stop it. Should be fun ‘practice,’” he adds air quotes.

“I’m surprised a random town even knows how to contact you… or even pay.”

“Yeah, well, they asked for the cheapest option so,” he clicks his tongue. “They got you.”

“Fair enough,” you sigh. “Alright,” you grab the holster and wrap it around your hips, tightening it to assure it’s secure. You grab the demon and shove it in. “Perfect fit.”

“I made it that way.”

“Coulda given me more room to breathe,” its muffled voice whines.

“Here’s the location,” Dante throws a card at you.

You swipe, miss, and get hit between the eyes. “Ow!” You stumble back, slowly pulling the paper out of your skin. Upon inspection, it’s a map folded into a convenient size.

“You’re hopeless… but maybe I’ll treat you if you finish this mission quickly.”

“Really?” Your smile grows wide at the thought of spending quality time with your brother. “Okay, I’ll be back before you know it!”

 

You run out of the building, leaving Dante to his own devices. He shakes his head and sighs. “Still just a kid…”

 

Without missing a beat, the lights flicker off, the jukebox pauses, the fan slows to a crawl. Dante lowers the magazine to take in the now powerless position he’s in. Without a word, he lifts the magazine back up and keeps reading.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

A brown cloaked individual saunters into a remote town, distant from the capital. From his experience, this is one of the most desolate towns he’s come across. He knows it’s not abandoned, the scent of humans is far too strong… but there’s another scent hiding amongst them. He’ll keep that in mind. The cloaked man uses the main dirt road, keeping an eye out for anyone still outside. He spots one – a woman standing near the opposite edge of the town. Her hands are intertwined before her as she stares out to the sky. The feeling of being watched causes her to turn around and see the mysterious man. She smiles back at him while turning to approach the newcomer.

 

She has bright blue eyes and long, silky black hair. Her figure is curvy, partly due to the clothing she’s wearing. It’s simple attire that anyone outside of Vale would be seen in. The only oddity is a pouch on her right hip.

 

“Hello,” she greets with a volume loud enough for him to hear. “I was told I should be expecting a few people. Are you the white-haired one?”

He pauses at that question. She’s not wrong, but he’s certain that she’s expecting a different person.

“Is it possible..?” He whispers. “No matter,” he dismisses any thoughts of worry, no matter how small they were.

“Small town has a lot of action, lately. We…” The woman pauses for a moment at the feeling of the rumbling ground. “No, not again! Beowulf is here!” Her voice, to the man, is somewhat off. His focus can’t be given to her as a large demon bursts through the trees and slams its fists down to shake the ground. It stands on both legs, claws taking place of feet, with four shining wings from its back. Its forearms also share a similar glow, but not as natural as the wings. It’s red eye, the other seemingly missing, focuses on the hooded man.

 

“I smell it… the smell of betrayal!” It’s voice growls, scaring all the fearful citizens in their homes. “Sparda’s cursed kin! I’ll rid this world of that scent!”

Beowulf leaps forward in an animalistic rage. The cloak suddenly starts faltering before Beowulf catches it. The Demon blows through the cloak, almost crushing the woman if she hadn’t jumped to the side. As Beowulf slides to a halt, he feels someone standing on his head. A man, blue coat with gold accents, blue pants, tanned boots, slicked back white hair, and a katana resonating demonic power rests on the monster’s head. He slowly sheathes the blade, exhaling.

 

“Too slow,” Vergil states right before fully sheathing it.

 

Beowulf’s head finally registers Vergil’s hits. Almost a dozen slashes show themselves while its head falls apart. “Cursed… betrayer…”

The beast slowly dissipates into a small white glow. Vergil lands on the ground and looks up at the light. He knows what is coming and is admittedly interested in what such pathetic trash could offer. The glow attracts to Vergil and forms a set of gauntlets and leg guards. The power of the Devil Arm surges through Vergil’s body, granting him the power of this demon.

 

“I see… an interesting development,” Vergil forces the weapon to disappear, yet remain with him if needed. “From what I’ve read, he should be in the Temen-ni-gru… which means… “He turns towards the woman and exhales. “If you knew about it…”

“Vergil…” The woman slowly steps back. “I wa-“

In a flash, Yamato, Vergil’s signature blade, pierces through the woman’s chest. Her blood spills down her clothes and mouth. Her body shakes, opposite to Vergil’s cold, uncaring eyes.

“Don’t bother,” Vergil’s eyes drift down to the pouch on her hip. “Your life means nothing to me,” he grabs the pouch and hitches it to his pants without taking the blade out. “These aren’t meant for you, but a son of Sparda,” Vergil returns the gaze. “Your sisters will be next,” he pulls out his blade and slowly sheathes it, eyes closed.

 

The woman’s body hits the ground the moment Vergil fully sheathes the blade. He looks around the town where people slowly begin to emerge from their houses only to see Vergil standing over a corpse. He doesn’t care. If they report him to the authorities then they’ve sentenced someone to die. Besides, to Vergil, they all look weak and timid. At the thought of losing their life, they’ll do nothing. They’ll cower, stay away like the worthless humans that they are and allow Vergil to continue on his way. The same can’t be said for the new arrivals.

 

A Bullhead soars in, doors open for four young women. Each member of team RWBY lands just outside the village, close enough to see the murder that’s just taken place.

“Oh my god!” Weiss covers her mouth.

“Wasn’t she the one we had to talk to?” Blake notes, keeping her eyes focused on Vergil.

“Which means this guy wants to get in our way?” Yang snickers as she activates her weapons. “Then let's take him down.”

“We have no other choice,” the leader shakes her head. “Team RWBY, let's go!” She points at Vergil.

 

The white-haired man chuckles. “You? Fight me? Don’t make me laugh,” Vergil keeps his guard down as he walks towards the girls. “Get out of my way, ants, you’re nothing.”

Yang tightens her fist before sprinting towards him. “Come on, let’s beat him!” She jumps forward and readies a punch.

Vergil furrows his brow at the sight of a pathetic human trying to attack him. In a flash, faster than anyone in RWBY could see, Yang is sent flying back into the forest. The girls look back, all shocked at such speed.

“Did… you…”

“I didn’t…” Blake slowly steps back. “How can…”

“Yang!” Ruby almost speeds into the forest but stops herself. Leaving her team behind would end worse than anything. She knows Yang. She’ll be okay. “We have to attack together,” Ruby stares down the uncaring Vergil.

 

“If you try to stop me, I will reduce you to ash,” his voice cold, his movements precise.

“Don’t underestimate Team RWBY!” Ruby declares.

The three dash towards the blue-coated man from three different directions. Vergil isn’t bothered as he marches forward. As soon as their weapons are about to touch Vergil he suddenly burst forward, his blade slightly out of the sheath. As it falls in, the three girls’ aura breaks while they’re sent flying in their respective directions. All slam into walls, save Ruby who goes right into the air and falls back down.

 

Yang quickly runs out of the forest to see her teammates completely unconscious. Without a word, her eyes go red as anger spikes.

“YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUU!” Her gauntlets explode to propel her forward, eyes locked on Vergil as she readies a punch.

“Foolishness,” he whispers.

 

Vergil grabs his blade and cuts right through Yang, completely eradicating her Aura. The pressure of the sudden attack completely knocks Yang out – her body soaring past Vergil and face planting by her teammates. Vergil turns around, hand still on his blade.

 

“I was going to abandon you to fate, but you’ve buzzed around me for too long,” he slides his leg back and lowers himself. “Begone,” his blade leaves his sheath for no more than a moment yet dozens of slashes appear in the vicinity of the girls. Right as the blade is put to rest once more, you land right in the middle of his attack, swinging Force Edge to deflect all of your brother’s attacks… or, that’s what you attempted to do.

 

You end up taking the full force of the attack as opposed to the girls, cutting through your limbs and body so you fall, demonic blood spewing on the ground.

“Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow,” you struggle to say on your knees. “Damn… they’re no better than before,” you inhale through your teeth and get to your feet. “But picking on girls? No better hobbies, Vergil?” You end with a smirk.

“Not bad, sonny, just like I told you,” your firearm whispers.

“Yeah, pretty cool intro,” you nod with confidence. “Nice one, Kaimira.”

 

“Brother,” Vergil stretches out the word as he stands ready. “It’s been quite some time…”

“Half a year, yeah. I’ve missed your…” You rub the section of your arm that was momentarily severed by his attack. “Loving touch…”

“I can’t say I’ve missed your buffoonery. Can you even wield father’s blade without falling over?” He comes the closest to brotherly banter as he can.

“I can!” You declare, then look away. “I can now…” You whisper. “T-That’s not the point!” You point at him. “You’re killing innocents!”

“They’re insects. You step on them all the time!”

“I try not to!”

“Really?” Kaimira chuckles.

“Shut up!” You look down at the gun. “What’re you even doing here? You don’t beat up girls for no reason.”

“I would bother to explain but you wouldn’t care. It involves Demons and, as I recall, you haven’t even unlocked your Demon form.”

“Tsk,” you pout. “Why would I wanna look like a shark?”

“Childish…” Vergil shakes his head. “I’m sparing these girls what’s to come. But if you really wish to defend them…” Vergil tightens his grip on Yamato. “Then why don’t we have a… friendly bout.”

“Pfft, there’s no ‘friendly,’” you quote. “Bouts with you, brother. But, if beating on me stops you from killing them then I guess I can accommodate.”

“Caring for humans… it was always your weakness. You were always the softest.”

“Maybe that’s why people actually like me,” you retort.

 

“Oh, that was a good one. And on your own, too!” Kaimira cheers. “But you should rethink this, sonny. That boy right there is one of the most feared beings among all Demons. You’re… not so well regarded.”

“Hey, I’m pretty tough!”

“Sturdy, yes, but threatening, far from it.”

 

“Ah, whatever,” you grab your shotgun and point it at Vergil, not trying to stylishly aim it else you’d probably drop it and kill the people you’re trying to protect. “This time I’ll be the winner, Vergil!” You fire the shotgun… yet the kickback is not what you expected. Your arm folds, smacking yourself in the face with your weapon. “OW, MOTHER-” You drop the fun and stumble back, holding your face with the free hand. “You coulda warned me about that!”

“I thought you knew!” It screams back.

“NO!”

“Watch your back!”

 

Vergil, completely blitzing you, slams his shin into your back to send you tumbling across the grassy field, losing grip of your weapon in the process. You grind to a halt before reaching the forest, now face first in dirt and weaponless. You shake your head and push off the ground.

“Yeah… about what I expected, but I have a secret weapon this time, Vergil!” You get up and spin on your heel, nearly falling over once more before slamming your other foot down to stabilize.

 

“No matter what trick you have up your sleeve, the outcome won’t change between you and I.”

“You could be a little more motivating,” you pout.

“You dare speak to me about motivation!” Vergil steps forward. “You lack any sort of motivation! You nor Dante seek power as I do. You sit around, performing useless acts that scarcely aid you.”

“I mean… they keep the power on… and feed us,” you scratch your neck. “So, I am motivated to not die!”

“Yet power… you care nothing for power.”

“That’s not true! I wanna be just as strong as you and Dante!”

“And what steps have you taken to achieve that? Where has your motivation led you?”

 

You extend your hand and snap. “Right here! I’ve learned Trickster!”

“Hmph,” Vergil shakes his head. “Dante’s pathetic version of my move.”

“Well here’s my version!” You kneel down and seemingly teleport above your sword’s location. At that moment, Vergil slashes towards your blade, but since he expected you to be directly at it he ends up missing. “Whoa, whoa!” You flail your hands for a moment before landing on your feet, surprisingly. “Okay, not exactly what I meant but,” you clear your throat. “I mean, exactly what I intended to do!” You place your hands on your hips. “I knew you’d attack!”

 

“Hm…” Vergil sheathes Yamato and caresses his cheek. “Perhaps I’ve cheapened your motivation.”

“Exactly!” You pick up your sword and point it at him. “Now, I’ll show you how awesome I’ve really gotten, brother!”

 

You eye your shotgun, about three feet diagonal to Vergil. Either he hasn’t noticed it or he doesn’t care about it. The latter seems more accurate, in your mind. Seems you won’t get to play with it after all, cause there’s no way you’re getting past him without getting beaten over there.

 

“Very well,” Vergil attaches his blade to his belt and summons his newly acquired weapon, Beowulf. “I’ll even go easy on you. I just got these, after all.”

“Oh, new weapons… you know, I’m not good with adaptability so maybe-“ Vergil uses his own style, Dark Slayer, to appear just above you with his feet positioned to attack. You barely manage to use Trickster to evade Vergil’s mighty kick. The older brother hits the ground, recognizing he’s missed, and immediately kneels and uppercuts into the air where you’ve now appeared. His gauntlet slams into your stomach, forcing saliva from your mouth. His attacks sends you even higher into the air, allowing him to use his style to teleport right behind you and spin like a wheel, his weaponized heel hitting your back dozens of times over before he finally pulls his fist back and sends both you and him back to the ground. A massive cloud of dust bursts upon impact; your body quickly bouncing out of it and towards the village.

 

“Man… another set of gauntlets and grieves?” You cough, slowly getting up by using Force Edge as a crutch. “I thought the two Dante had was all…”

“Sonny, come get me!” Kaimira shouts. “Come on, I don’t wanna be crushed!”

“Yeah,” you scurry over to your gun and quickly holster it, surprised that you managed it on the first try. “Hey, go me!”

 

As the smoke clears, Beowolf’s light shines ever brighter. “I must say, I’m fond of this weapon… I had never bothered using more than Yamato. I never needed to.”

“Yeah,” you stand up straight, being the only thing between Vergil and the unconscious girls. “I must agree. I preferred the predictability.”

“Adaptation is an important part of being a warrior. Though, it makes sense why you lack it.”

“Did he just dis me? I thought Dante was the only one who did that!”

“Enough talk!” Vergil shouts before running towards you.

“Trickster!” You dash forward, tripping over your foot and falling on your face midway. “Damnit,” you mutter as you hurriedly get back to your feet and try again, this time successfully closing in on your brother.

 

As you reappear, you grab your sword with both hands and swing horizontally. Vergil, as if you didn’t put your back into it, casually slides to a halt and blocks it with his protected arm. That second of realization is followed by a straight jab to the face, making you stumble back. You attempt to swipe his feet, but he effortlessly flips over it, kicking you twice in the process. As he lands, he spins all the way around and launches rapid-fire kicks to your chest. You’re unable to even react as the overwhelming pressure hits you over and over. He pulls his foot back once more and kicks with more power than before.

 

“Blast!”

 

The impact shatters the ground beneath you, making loose rocks and dirt your partner as you soar through the air and soon crash along the ground. Vergil examines his weapons, further impressed by his own abilities with them. You, on the other hand, barely manage to slam your sword into the ground to slow yourself. You huff and puff, allowing your body to near instantly regenerate the fatal damage Vergil inflicted.

 

“He’s… not holding back much,” you lean on your sword. “At least… he’s not focused on the girls.”

“I see that you’re words are hollow,” Vergil shouts as he approaches. “You haven’t grown. You haven’t changed. You surrendered your demonic power for what? Peace with the humans?”

“I like people, what can I say?” You struggle to smile.

“They’re worthless, weak creatures that don’t deserve the air they breathe.”

“That’s a bit much, don’t ya think? Mom was a human too.”

“And look what happened to her. Humans are frail… they don’t deserve my attention.”

“Tsk,” you shake your head. “You were nicer when we were kids…”

“Then what humans do you care for?”

“Huh?” You meet his gaze once more. “There’s Morrison… Patty… Lady…”

“Three? Is that all you can list?” Vergil laughs. Beowolf dissipates while he reaches for Yamato. “You barely know any. Your connections are superficial.”

“At least I have them!”

“You pretend to have them,” he counters. “I do not pretend. I don’t need such wishes weighing me down,” he appears behind you, uttering no more than a whisper. “Nothing… weighs down my motivation.”

 

You barely even turn to attack when Yamato cuts right through your chest, staining the ground once again with demonic blood. The power behind his slash knocks you off your feet and back towards the village. Vergil, as if the ground was ice, slides across it in pursuit of you. Over and over he catches up and slashes you, tearing your clothes and cutting through your skin. You’re completely unable to even retaliate, something even Kaimira can recognize. Vergil forces you all the way back to the village, choosing to kick you towards the center rather than use Yamato. Brotherly love is on clear display.

 

You tumble across the ground, your body slowly recovering from the absolute beating you’ve received. Each one of those attacks would’ve killed a normal person or even a demon. In a way, demonic blood is a blessing for you.

 

“I’ve decided… that this place has little meaning left,” Vergil slides his foot back and grasps Yamato. “You all shall die…”

You look to Vergil, blood obscuring your view. You can feel all the scared people in this area… people Vergil’s completely willing to just murder because you tempted him.

“No…” Your arms shake as you try to get to your feet. “Vergil… stop!”

“Stop?” The elder chuckles. “I will tell you what I told Dante, Might controls everything. And without strength, you cannot protect anything,” he seemingly disappears, but you know this attack. He’s cutting through everyone in this village like nothing… and once Yamato is sheathed… “Let alone yourself.”

 

You can almost feel your heartbeat in your throat. Because of you, innocent humans are going to die. Sure, you don’t know these people but they’re humans who have families and lives that your brother is going to simply take away because YOU aren’t strong. There’s some logic to what your brother says. You don’t have the strength to stop him. Not as you are… but despite that…

 

Vergil’s instantly blown away by a sudden surge of demonic power, cancelling out his attack. Any civilians who were watching from outside their homes suffer the same fate. The eldest son of Sparda recovers easily and lands on the ground, looking to you as dormant demon power flows out. Just for a moment, you tapped into the power within all sons of Sparda. You stare at your brother with savage, killer intent.  

 

“The power of a demon! You do carry it!” He says with a smile.

 

Before you can even move, your demonic form disappears and you fall forward. Vergil fixes himself and sheathes his blade.

“I suppose killing you now would be a waste. You proved you had power… some, at least. Perhaps proper motivation could cultivate that power,” Vergil turns away from you and walks towards his cloak that’s taken refuge on a porch. “Farewell, brother. For your sake, let's hope you refrain from getting in my way.”

 

Vergil slowly saunters away from the village as if nothing had happened. You’re down, RWBY is down, and the civilians are scared. Fear brings the Grimm, something they know but can’t always prevent. Luckily… Blake’s eyes start to flutter.

 

 

**I find myself wanting to do more DMC style than RWBY style. Like, little more action with a somewhat cheesy but decent story. Maybe that’s just a cop out so I don’t have to write a great narrative… shut up, I do what I want. But I also kinda wanna have more fun with it. Do some silly, sorta out of character jokes. I don’t know. I have some omakes planned for after the story and I’m almost looking forward to those more. Also, my bad for taking so long on this. I’ll try to not let that happen again.**

**I hope you’re enjoying so far. It’s fun to do some DMC since I love the series so much. Guess it’s Genatools’ fault for it all… I even did that one mini request for this so you can’t bug me about not listening to people! Canadians are just thaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat neat. Anyway, gotta write some other stuff. I have a new plan of attack when it comes to writing and I wanna test it out. We’ll see how that goes. Hope you all enjoyed!**

**Want to keep up with me? Know what chapter’s coming out next and the progress of them? Follow me on Twitter! Twitter . com (slash) Chinsangan**

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Advice? Send me a message!**

**I also have a Pa tr eon, if you want to check that out! Pat reon . com (slash) Chinsangan**

**My Discord is now open! If you want to join, either check my bio for a link, find it on my Twitter, or message me directly!**

**A special thank you to Patreon supporters: Manuel Garcia, James Tubbs, MazMan, MTX, Sassylemons, and Big Genatools**

**Extra special thanks to Ride The Lightning and Nicholas X Wright!**

**And finally, thank you to the Beta Reader: thenameisntimportant**

 


End file.
